Don't Take the Girl
by Fanfic-supporter
Summary: Joey finally gets the courage to tell Mia how he feels when Mia drags him shopping with her will he be able to tell her after she ends up in the hospital.
1. Meeting with Mai

Don't Take the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters and I don't own the song Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw. I do own my OC Bones and Shark.

A/N: Hey there its Fanfic Supporter just wanted to say this is my first fanfic and I already have an idea for a sequel hope you enjoy this Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic

Summary: Joey finally gets the courage to tell Mia how he feels when Mia drags him shopping with her will he be able to tell her after she ends up in the hospital.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Don't Take the Girl

An Old Friend

Joey had just finished babysitting a one year old and a five year old for 10 dollars when he bumps in to someone. When he looks up he sees he ran into none other than Mai Valentine. Mai looks up to give who ran into her a piece of her mind but starts laughing when she sees its Joey. Why was she laughing because aside from Joey's regular look from Battle Kingdom? He had baby food on his pants and shoes and mud on his shirt and in his hair. "Hey! What's so funny Mai"? Mai couldn't help but to laugh while she handed him a compact mirror. "Oh that's what's funny". Finally after Mai managed to stop laughing she managed to ask what he had been doing. Joey responds by telling her what he and the gang have been up to. "Hey Joey how about you come shopping with me I was just headed to the bank to get some money". "I don't know let me get home and change and I will meet you at the bank". "Okay Joey hurry through I don't like to be kept waiting". With that said Mai stalked off to the bank. _Wow maybe I will tell Mai how I feel today. No I will tell Mai how I feel today I don't want to lose her I almost lost her once I don't want anything to happen to her._ Joey thought as he walked home. When he got home he slowly opened the door as the smell of vomit and booze hit his nose, his dad was home. Joey walked in to see his father passed out Joey quickly went in and changed into a white tee shirt and some baggy pants. As Joey was walking to the door his father stirred and was talking to him but Joey couldn't understand him because his speech was slurred from the alcohol. While Joey was walking to the door a small mirror shattered next to him and small pieces of glass got into Joey's left arm. Joey quickly got out of his house and ran to the bank to meet up with Mai.

The Bank and the Robbers

Joey quickly went to the bank to meet up with his friend and secret love Mai Valentine. When he managed to get to the bank he saw an annoyed Mai. "What took so long Wheeler", Mai said her voice hinted that she was getting really inpatient. "Sorry Mai let's go in okay." Mai nodded and looked down to see Joey had some pieces of glass in his left arm. "Joey why is there glass in your arm" she asked with curiosity and a small hint that she was slightly worried."Oh someone was drunk and threw a glass bottle must have gotten some glass in my arm don't worry". _Can't let her know about my dad and the way he is_. "Okay you should take it out later let's go in". Soon Joey and Mai entered the bank and went to wait. Pretty soon two robbers came in. The first one the entered was a person named Bones. He had one gold earring stud in his right ear and he had a chain around his neck. On the back of his neck was a Doberman Pincer with rabies with a dead squirrel under it this was his tattoo. He was wearing a biker's vest, baggy pants, and had sports shoes on. He had black slicked back hair with red highlights and had green eyes. He was the leader. The next person that entered was someone named Shark. He had two spiked wristbands on each wrist. Across his right eye was an X scar and on his left arm was a black widow and was on top of a dead human this was his tattoo. He was wearing a black hoodie, tight pants, and biker boots. He had blond spiked hair and ice blue eyes. He was Bone's partner in the robbery. Bone's weapon was a hand gun with an oak handle on one side said killer on the other was a picture of a dead human body. Shark's weapon was a shotgun with a dogwood handle on one side said Jaws on the other side was a great white shark with his mouth open. If you put the weapons next to each other the handles on one side would show a Great White that just attacked a human on the other side the handles would read Killer Jaws."Okay everyone on the ground now" Bones shouted.. "Okay Shark get the money I will watch these hostages. Just then he spotted Mai next to Joey. "Hey Shark look at this we got us a beauty here".  
Shark then walked over to Bones. "Yea your right Bones she is hot", Shark commented.


	2. The duel and the Hospital

The Duel and the Hospital.

Yea I know I 'm right now get back to work commanded Bones. As Shark started to get the money Bones walked up to Mai and grabbed her wrist. "Hey baby why don't you come with us and leave this loser" said Bones while referring to Joey as a loser. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you creep," as Mai said this she pushed Bones to the ground. Well you are coming with me whether you want to or not Bones stated while getting up. That is when Joey stepped in and said to "Bones she said no". "What are you going to do about it punk," said Bones while glaring icily at Joey as if he was just a bug. I challenge you to a duel stated Joey "and if I win you leave me and mai alone if you win you can shoot me". "High stakes I like it ok let's duel" said Bones. So the duel began and as the duel continued Joey was able to get his red eyes black dragon out and destroy bones Baby Dragon and win. Bones was furious so when he and Shark was getting away he turned and shot Joey in the foot and Mai in the stomach. Mai dropped down and Joey shouted to call an ambulance. He then ran to Mai and stayed next to trying to keep her to stay awake. When the ambulance arrived he and Mai were rushed to the hospital. After he had the bullet removed from his foot he stayed with Mai and started singing along with the song Don't Take the Girl.

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
He was eight years old.  
Little girl came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishin' pole.  
His dad looked down and smiled,  
Said, "We can't leave her behind"  
"Son, I know you don't want her to go,  
But someday you'll change your mind."  
And Johnny said,  
"Take Jimmy Johnson,  
Take Tommy Tompson.  
Take my best friend, Bo.  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the world,  
Daddy please, don't take the girl."

Same old boy, same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road.  
He held her tight and kissed her lips in  
Front of the picture show.  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to,  
There won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money,  
Take my wallet,  
Take my credit cards.  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please don't take the girl."

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's gonna be a little one and she  
Says it's time to go.  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
But you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and  
Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me.  
Take the heart from my chest.  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
Make this my last request.  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl"

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old


	3. The Gang Arrives

The Gang Arrives

When Joey had gotten half way through the song Mai had woken up. _Joey has a good singing voice I can't believe he is singing that about me I knew he had a crush on me but maybe it is not just a crush anymore _thought Maias she fully woke up. Mai was right Joeys voice was just a little bit higher then Tim McGraw's voice. That's when everyone arrived. Tea was the first to speak "hey Joey is she going to be alright?" Joey responded "Yea the Doc says she is going to be fine." Yugi spoke "next that is good we were worried." Tristan spoke next "yea but I bet nobody was more worried than Joey since he loves her." That is when Duke cut in "yea hey they caught the guys that shot you and Mai." "Really," Joey asked. "Yea" Yugi responded "they were caught at a gas station they ran out of gas." "Well come on guys we should wait in the lobby," Tea said. Soon everyone walked out but Joey he stayed with Mai. Pretty Soon Mai 'woke up'" hey Joey" Mai said. When Joey heard here his head whipped around and he got up almost knocking the chair over and hugged her. Before he got everyone he told her something. "Mai" "yea Joey" "I want to tell you that I…love…you." "I love you to Mai" said to Joey they kissed and Joey also said to Mai that Yugi and Tea were together and then went out to tell everyone the good news.

This was my first fanfic and I obviously don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters. Hope you review and I don't mind if you flame as it might help me in later stories.


End file.
